


My Lie

by KeelaFairie



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cresswell-centric, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Music AU, Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso - Freeform, my children don’t deserve this, your lie in april au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelaFairie/pseuds/KeelaFairie
Summary: Carswell Thorne was alone, living in an empty house that had once been so full of life. His mother was long dead, and his father was constantly overseas for business. His life had become a constant shade of monochrome, like the keys of the piano he once cherished.But one day, he met a girl under the full bloom cherry blossoms, and his fate began to change.





	My Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note beforehand, Cinder and Kai do end up together in this, but they're oblivious dorks so it won't happen until a bit later. And I know some parts of this chapter are short, with little to no detail, with the scenery changing quickly. I was going off of what it was like in the anime, with them talking of random things, heading home, etc. I didn't really know how to describe such simple meaningless moments.
> 
> Also @ auto-correct stop changing every word I type into present-tense k?

《 I met the girl under full-bloomed cherry blossoms,  
and my fate has begun to change. 》

 

 

 

There was a cat.

A small, black cat sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, it's tail gently flicking in a constant motion, like a metronome.

Crescent peeked out gently from behind the bushes that lined the sidewalk, her backpack slung half-heartedly across her right shoulder and a bag of chocolates clutched in her left hand. Without warning she hopped out of her hiding place, making a run for the cat.

The poor animal was, of course, startled. It hopped out of the way of the charging girl, who's only response was to laugh and continue to follow the cat.

Cherry blossom petals floated down around her like snow, falling into her path and lying in wait for any gentle breeze that might stir them. It was a beautiful sight, spring time was always one of Crescent's favorite seasons, with all of the bright colors and different forms of life emerging from their hiding places.

The cat darted behind a vending machine, before leaving to hop on an old picnic table.

Cress smiled, quietly following. She reached into the crumpled bag she carried and pulled out a single chocolate canele, holding it out to the cat.

"Meow!"

 

•  •  •

 

When the ball flew through the practice room's glass window, it hit Carswell head-on. Literally.

He was vaguely aware of shouting. It sounded like Cinder.

The said girl entered the room with a screech upon seeing him collapsed on the floor, blood pooling under his head.

"A corpse?" she shouted, and Carswell groaned, pulling himself to his feet slowly.

"Oh wait, it's only Thorne, nevermind."

"Why must you hurt me this way?"

Cinder laughed, reaching down to where a single softball was lying in a pile of scattered sheet music, "Because you make it too easy. Besides, it wasn't me this time, Scarlet is to blame for once."

Thorne whipped a bead of blood off of his brow, turning to face the now shattered window, "We just replaced this window..." he mumbled.

As expected, the two girls — and one Thorne — were scolded, and sent home having to write apology letters. Though why Thorne had to, he had no clue.

The walk home was exhausting. There was a small bandage on Thorne's forehead, preventing any blood from escaping, but it still stung.

"So, Kai," Cinder suddenly began, "there's this girl in my class, and we're going to meet up with her tomorrow," she turned to Thorne, "and you're coming too!"

"Why would I—"

"Don't question it!"

There was a sudden beeping, and Kai pulled out his phone.

He groaned, rolling his eyes, "I have to head to my father's office, there's a new business partner he'd like me to meet. Later."

"See you tomorrow, your royal highness," Cinder called after the boy as he turned around and began running off.

"How many business meetings has that been this week?"

"This one's the third. Geez, he'll never get a girlfriend at this rate."

"Hey, Thorne. What about you?"

"Hm?" the said boy turned to face his friend in shock.

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Of course! There's Darla, Kate, Shan—"

"I meant someone you like, not someone you've dated just to gain a reputation," Cinder interrupted, "Someone who'd have the ability to break your habit of being a player."

"How would I know it's any different from the others?"

"You know, um, they say that where you're in love with somebody, everything looks colorful," she began.

"Please, as if anyone'd ever fall in love with me."

"That's too dark! Your eyes are meant to sparkly and light up when you're in love. Iko told me that."

"Your eyes are lit up, Cinder."

"Huh?"

Unlike mine, Carswell thought, I bet everything's colorful for her.

All I see is monochrome.

 

•  •  •

 

The sun had set by the time Carswell got home, his house a familiar area of darkness. His father was still away on business, and wouldn't be coming home for another few months. Even after that, he'd probably stay just a few days before leaving to Europe again.

A black cat, Boots, weaves through his legs as he entered the house.

He walked past the doorway to a cluttered piano room, where awards and sheet music were scattered, covered in dust. On a table in the hallway, shrouded with flowers, was a photo. His mother, who'd passed away to what became known as the "blue plague", or Letumosis as it was officially called. The months leading up to her death remained some of the worst of his life. Carswell could still feel the sting of her cane hitting his forehead, feel the warm drip of blood flowing down his face.

Carswell moved past the small memorial.

He couldn't remember.

I can't play.

He didn't want to remember.

Mom...

The day his mom died, was the day he could no longer play the piano.

 

• • •

 

Cherry blossoms were in full bloom the next day, and the park outside of the music hall was alive with children, pushing and playing on the swing sets as if there was no worries in the world.

It was then he heard the music, a song he recognized from a film he used to watch as a child. Castle in the Sky, he thought it was called? The melody drifted through the air with a sweet innocence, and his heart seemed to stop when he found the source.

A small girl stood barefoot on top of a jungle gym, he feet bare and her blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail.

When the melody stopped, she turned to him, as if she'd sensed his presence.

There were tears in her eyes, and Carswell found himself wonder how on earth anyone could be so breathtakingly beautiful.

She crouched down, said a few words to the children, and then they commenced to playing the same song, only with a full chorus of toy instruments.

Pigeons suddenly soared down from up above.

It was then that the dull monotone shades suddenly took color, and he was finally, finally able to see a palate of color.

In that moment, his mind raced back to what Cinder had said the day before.

They say that where you're in love with somebody, everything looks colorful.


End file.
